estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Druid
DRUID Within the purity of the elements and the order of the wilds lingers a power beyond the marvels of civilization. Furtive yet undeniable, these primal magics are guarded over by servants of philosophical balance known as druids. Allies to beasts and manipulators of nature, these often misunderstood protectors of the wild strive to shield their lands from all who would threaten them and prove the might of the wilds to those who lock themselves behind city walls. Rewarded for their devotion with incredible powers, druids gain unparalleled shape-shifting abilities, the companionship of mighty beasts, and the power to call upon nature’s wrath. The mightiest temper powers akin to storms, earthquakes, and volcanoes with primeval wisdom long abandoned and forgotten by civilization. ABILITIES Nature Bond: 3CP A druid forms a bond with nature. This bond can take one of two forms. 1. The first is a close tie to the natural world, granting the druid a +2 spell attack bonus, a +2 natural armor bonus, and reduces all druid class ability costs by 2. 2. The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. A druid may begin play with any of the animals listed in the Animal Companions section. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the druid on her adventures. Unlike normal animals of its kind, an animal companion can gain abilities and skills much like the druid herself. If a character receives an animal companion from more than one source, she may only use one in combat at a time. If a druid releases her companion from service, she may gain a new one by performing a ceremony requiring 24 uninterrupted hours of prayer in the environment where the new companion typically lives. This ceremony can also replace an animal companion that has perished. Nature Sense: 3CP A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 bonus 2 Rank 6CP +4 bonus 3 Rank 12CP +6 bonus 4 Rank 24CP +8 bonus 5 Rank 48CP +10 bonus Detect Poison: 3CP A druid is able to detect poison within a creature or object. This ability is usable once per day. Know Direction: 3CP A druid can commune with nature to discern north. As long as the druid is in a natural setting she never becomes lost. Purify Food: 3CP A druid can cleanse food or drink of toxins, allowing for others to safely consume them without worry. If this ability is used on alcoholic beverages, drinking them no longer results in inebriation. Goodberry: 3CP A druid can make freshly picked berries magical. Each transmuted berry provides nourishment as if it were a normal meal. Detect Nature: 6CP The druid can detect various forms of nature. The druid chooses from Animal, Element, or Plant. This ability can be taken multiple times, for each time this ability is taken choose a new form of nature. Wild Empathy: 6CP Prerequisites: Nature Sense A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her Nature Sense bonus to determine success. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 round but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast but suffers a -5 penalty. Woodland Stride: 6CP A druid may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect her. Camouflage: 12CP A druid can blend in with the natural surroundings of nature. Once per day the druid may blend in with stone or wood for 1d6 rounds, providing the druid with a +5 to Stealth checks. Bark Skin: 12CP A druid can take on the properties of the forest itself. Once per day, the druid can turn her skin into bark, granting a +3 bonus to her AC for 1d6 rounds. Trackless Step: 12CP A druid leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Resist Nature’s Lure: 12CP A druid gains a +4 bonus vs the spell-like and supernatural abilities of other druids. Warp Wood: 6CP The druid can change the shape of any wooden object. This ability cannot change the overall size or hardness of the object. Wild Shape: 12CP A druid gains the ability to turn herself into any animal and back again once per day. Her options for new forms include all creatures on the animal companion list. The effect lasts for 1d6 rounds or until she changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a full round action. The form chosen must be that of an animal with which the druid is familiar. A druid loses her ability to speak while in animal form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make, but she can communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as her new form. (The normal sound a wild parrot makes is a squawk, so changing to this form does not permit speech.) Path of Trees: 24CP Once a day, a druid can step within a tree and then teleport from that tree to another one of its type up to 100 miles away. Entangle: 24CP A druid can cause tall grass, weeds, and other plants to wrap around creatures in the area of effect or those that enter the area. All creatures in the area must make an Escape Artist check. Creatures that fail their check gain the entangled condition. Creatures that succeed their check can move as normal, but those that remain in the area must make another Escape Artist check again the next round. Creatures that move into the area must make an Escape Artist check immediately. If the plants in the area are covered in thorns, those in the area take minor damage each time they fail a check against the entangle. Other effects, depending on the local plants, might be possible at GM discretion. Stone Skin: 24CP Prerequisites: Bark Skin A druid can take on the consistency of solid rock. Once per day, the druid can change her skin into stone gaining a +6 bonus to AC for 1d6 rounds. Control Nature: 24CP A druid can manipulate nature to her will. When taking this ability, the druid chooses between Animal, Element, Plant or Weather. Once per day, the druid may attempt to control that form of nature. If the form of nature is an animal, the creature may make a check vs mind-altering effects to negate this effect. This ability lasts for 1d4 rounds. This ability may be taken more than once, each time the druid chooses a different form of nature, however this ability can only be used once per day regardless of how many times it is taken. Commune with Nature: 12CP A druid can speak with animals, plants, and the elements. Purity of Body: 24CP A druid gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Venom Immunity: 24CP A druid gains immunity to all poisons. Elemental Wall: 24CP A druid can create a wall of a chosen element. When taking this ability the druid chooses Air, Earth, Fire, Water, or Lightning. Once per day, the druid can create a wall out of the chosen element so long as that element is within 30 feet of the druid. The wall has the relative properties of the element it is created from. The wall lasts until it is destroyed, dismissed, or the druid creates a new wall. This ability can be taken more than once, each time the druid chooses a new element. 1. Air - The wall of air can deflect ranged attacks and cause creatures to fall unless they succeed a check vs trip. 2. Earth - The wall of earth has an AC of 25 and is immune to ranged attacks. 3. Fire - The wall of fire causes fire damage to creatures that attempt to walk through it. 4. Water - The wall of water causes spell and ranged attacks to have a penalty of -5. It is immune to melee attacks. 5. Lightning - The wall of lightning causes electrical damage to creatures attempting to walk through it. If those creatures are wearing heavy armor, they take critical damage instead. Nature Research: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The druid has shown considerable skill and focus. Players may submit new druid ability to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Share Skin: 50CP Prerequisites: Bark Skin and/or Stone Skin, Epic Class A druid can transform the skins of others into bark and stone. Once per day, as long as the druid is under the effect of Bark Skin or Stone Skin, she may provide her AC bonus to other target creatures within a 30 foot radius. This effect wears off the targets when it wears off of the druid. A Thousand Faces: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A druid gains the ability to change her appearance at will, but only while in her normal form. Nature’s Ally: 100CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The druid can call upon the powers of nature to summon a powerful ally. Once per day, the druid can summon Nature’s Ally, a giant plant elemental. Nature’s Ally lasts until the end of the combat scenario. Nature’s Ally gains +10 to melee attack rolls, has 20 AC and can only be damaged by fire elements. Timeless Body: 100CP A druid no longer takes penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and the druid still dies of old age when her time is up. Many Lives: 100CP If the druid is killed, she may automatically reincarnate 1 day later. The reincarnated druid appears in a safe location within 1 mile of her previous body. At will for the next 7 days, she can sense the presence of her remains. If she is killed during these 7 days, she remains dead and does not reincarnate. The druid cannot be raised from the dead or resurrected, though she can be reincarnated. Nature’s Guardian: 100CP A druid has become the embodiment of nature itself becoming a force to be reckoned with. The druid gains a number of abilities she can use so long as she is in a natural setting. 1. The druid can take the form of a wide variety of creatures. She can use this ability as if she had Wild Shape but can change form at will. 2. The druid may also turn a target tree into a treant. This tree has no special abilities but does have a +5 to attack and +5 to AC. The druid may only have one treant at a time but can create a new one if the one she has summoned is destroyed. 3. The druid may also cause any animals in a 100 foot radius to disperse in a chaotic stampede. Any wild, tame, or companion animals instantly flee from the area until the druid leaves or is killed. 4. The druid may cause any plant based creature to instantly become a non-creature plant of a similar type. 5. Finally, the druid can cause spores to be released from the plants around her, causing any creatures in a 30 foot radius to instantly become nauseated for 1d6 rounds.